thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:PyroGothNerd/Eye for an eye 26
I'm sorry it took so long to post another blog...a lot has happened. "They are here." Mister Oculus said, in his nasal voice he uses in the show. "How do you know?" I asked, confused, making Mister Oculus laugh, "Oh, Iris, you should know by now I can see them." "Right, sorry, I forgot." Sometimes I forget that he can see what is going on wherever and whenever he wants. "Open the door and let them in." I opened the door with my power, feeling the energy rush through my arms as I did so. "Ah, welcome gentlemen." Mister Oculus greeted Seaderus, the arch-angel, and Shadow, the...guy. "Iris!..." Seaderus gasped, "Iris,...And Mr. Oculus, I presume?" "Yes" said Mister Oculus, nodding his head. Seaderus grinned, "What did I miss?" Shadow ran in, "Not much, apparently." I grinned, "Nice to see you two again." Mister Oculus scanned them over, "My you two look tired." I closed the door as Seaderus was explaining that the power went out while he was on the subway, requiring him to run artound and find us. I chuckled, "Oh that's why you took so long. I was worried." "AND BORED!" Zach shouted from the other side of the dome. "Oh, that's Zach. He's the one who got turned into a Cyclopus. By the way Shadow, the effects of Oculi Liquarem only last as long as I want them to on humans, just a little something for your little database." After Seaderus noticed I sealed the door shut, he took out a ball and began tossing it around, while Shadow apologized to Zach for the incident. Apparently a fear called The Blitz was after Shadow. Mister Oculus then explained the situation, "Shadow, I'm sure you are familiar with the Pandoraen Jar. I do not know why it is after you. But I am certain Transgression is after it. You see, it collects fear energy to create fears. Well, fears can absorb that energy. She's going to use the fear-essence inside it to power herself up and turn back into a fear. This will cause a war, as some fears will want her back to help them with the great game, and others will not want her back. I don't want her back because, quite frankly, I hate her. Others won't want her back because some fears have taken over her durties when she lost her status as a fear. We have two option. Either we keep her away from the jar, or we take the easy way and release the fear energy before she does, allowing the energy to become a fear. The problem is, with the Zimmerman trial and whatnot, some people may be becomeing afraid of injustice. If that is the case, we may accidently create ANOTHER fear of injustice. If that happens, then a war will happen despite our efforts. Do you understand?" Suddenly, Shadow said, "Iris, I hope you don't mind killing people." I sat there stunned. Well, that escalated quickly. Mister Oculus frowned, "What kind of people are you planning on killing? You know I only go after the guilty." Shadow explained that the Blitz's forced servants, zombies, were outside. I figured I could handle it, and added spikes to the dome. "Iris," Mister Oculus said, "I think it's going to take more than spikes to keep them away." So then I thickened the walls. Mister Oculus looked at me and frowned, "Defensive structures aren't really your cup of tea, are they?" I can't remember what I tried to do afterwards, but it was too much for me, and I passed out. When I woke up, Mister Oculus had picked up Shadow by the shirt, and was demanding to know something. Apparently, Zach accidently killed one of the zombies after breaking it's connection with The Blitz. Zach had then been ordered to start spraying the zombies with Oculi Liquorem, to temporarily turn the zombies into Cyclopsi and prevent them from attacking us. Mister Oculus's eyes (on his hat) rolled in annoyance as he put Shadow down, "Fine. I don't really keep up with your human tv show...AND I DO NOT ACCEPT SARCASM!!! Now, once Zach gets back, is everyone ready for teleportation?" Wow, what happened? He explained the plan, "We're going to the Pantheon of horror, where we will put the jar in a state of sleep, and Iris will wrap it in Zilvra, making it impossible for Transgression to touch it." Seemed like a solid plan to me. When Zach returned, Mister Oculus prepared to transport the dome, but then the Blitz entered the dome just before we teleported, so we took him with us. Seaderus used flames to attack him ,and I grabbed him with the Zilvra, and Mister Oculus walked up to him, "Well, well, well, I must say, I wasn't expecting to see you. Tell me, what ARE you doing?" But then The Blitz, without a word, teleported elsewhere and tried to attack Zach. I kept grabbing him with The Zilvra, but he would port elsewhere. Mister Oculus sighed, "Can't we talk this over like CIVILIZED fears? YOUR JOB IS IN JEPEORDY, BLITZ!" The Blitz grabbed Zach's face, "He is mine eye. He killed my property, and he he shall repay for it. A soul for a soul..." 'Then he stopped to talk to Mister Oculus about Transgression, "'The Fallen are rising. The Moderator says thay have the divine contest needs more variabels, and most of the Fears agree, so the prison has been opened, and its prisoners are now fear. Fallen to Fear." "We need him to stop Transgression from rising again...which, by the way, she would want some of her responsibilities back, INCLUDING THE ONES YOU TOOK OVER, not to mention revenge for that one little incident you two had... Also, she's going to attack the Pandoraen Jar to do so." The Blitz laughed, a cold empty sound, not like the warm laughter I'm used to from Mister Oculus, "Oh now Eye, you wouldn't whant to disobey the rules of the Divine Contest, now would you? Remember the last time you tried that? You were thrown The Cell for two millenia. If a mejority of the fears agree to a dicision, its law." ' I really wasn't understanding much of this. Divine Contest? Cell? What? "Majority?!" Seaderus shouted, enraged, "You speak of majority when you yourself are one of the most decepting of the fears, the most sneaky, cowardly, and deceptive of them all!" The Blitz was clearly offended, "'I follow the rules the divine contest, and don't call me cowardly." "You probably decieved the entire council of fears to do as you please! You hide behind a shroud of darkness, and only come out in the light when it's safe!" Seaderus continued. "Says the archangel that was kicked out of heaven." Ouch. "How dare you imply such an offense?" Mister Oculus seemed to suddenly remember something, "You know, I almost forgot...the contract between me and the rest of the fears expired ten months ago...the one where I agree not to go after ANY OF YOU OR YOUR SERVANTS FOR THE CRIMES THEY'VE COMMITTED? Oh, you have such a LONG list of things I could punish you for...like STEALING PEOPLE'S FREE WILL...Oh, and how many people have you MURDERED? Not to mention EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR ZOMBIES....Oh Slenderthin would be fun to go after, too... DO YOU GET MY DRIFT?" There was an awkward silence, "Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude, wasn't it? I really should focus on locking up Transgression, you know, THE WOMAN THAT MANAGED TO LOCK YOU INTO HELL FOR A CENTURY BEFORE I FOUND YOU AFTER MY BIRTH?! Remember, you owe me a favor, still....all I ask, is that you let the boy live. And you did, swear by the divine law, after all." The Blitz eyed him carefully, then let out a menacing chuckle, "Hmm.... I have something here that will change you mind... *Holds up paper* This is your contract. I hold you to ' the divine contest. Also, some were going paperless. Now let this game continue."' Mister Oculus looked at the paper in alarm, "That's...that's the contract for....it's expired, too?" I looked over at him, "What is it?" "It's the contract saying he can't use any of my servants for his own purposes. If he's thinking what I think he's thinking....he may use it to..."borrow" Zach to make him pay off the debt he owes for killing one of his servants." This distressed Zach greatly, who obviously did not wish to work for The Blitz as a mindless zombie. Seaderus, suddenly, turned on Mister Oculus, "You act as if they are your property. I find that inhumane. Notwithstanding that you're a fear." I didn't understand. Didn't he understand Mister Oculus was trying to find a way to settle the matter without killed Zach? Mister Oculus grinded his teeth, "I CERTAINLY hope you are talking about The Blitz! I treat my gavels like FAMILY...or employees, depending on the situation and how they became a gavel." Yeah, some of them really acted more like employees, too. Seaderus continued accusing him, "Yet you yourself claim a claim only a hypocrite--a dumb one, at that--would claim. If you take offense to this, then fine. It is just what I think, and if you wish to clear it up, I would be glad to know the truth." "I saved Zach's life before, I am merely trying to save it again. I was against having servants before because of how fears treat their servants, and I NEVER FORCE THEM TO STAY! I have had three gavels request to leave, and I let them each go. I was convinced to take servants by MY FIRST GAVEL BEFORE HE EVEN BECAME ONE!!!" I grabbed Zach's legs with the Zilvra to keep the Blitz from abucting him while this loud conversation was going on. "Do NOT. EVER. ACCUSE. ME. OF. BEING. A. HYPOCRITE. EVER. AGAIN!!!" Zach began mumbling, "Never make Mister Oculus mad...never." "AND I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW, HE WAS ON HIS DEATH BED WHEN I FOUND HIM, BEING LYNCHED FOR FLIRTING WITH A RICH GIRL!!!" Okay, this was starting to scare me. I wasn't used to seeing him angry. "Please calm down..." He turned to me, furious, "I AM CALM" That was too much. Tears began to stream from my eyes. Mister Oculus suddenly stopped, "Oh, Iris, don't..." He calmed down, and wiped the tears from my face, then sighed, "You're right, I lost my temper...." He coughed, then turned to The Blitz. "Blitz, there is another option...I will take the boy's place, but since I cannot be killed...I will allow you to slash one of my eyes." I tried to protest, but Mister Oculus wouldn't have it, "IRIS!...please be quiet." He turned back to, the Blitz, "What Say ye?" Seaderus glared, "Of course, you just proved my point in being hypocritical. Nor did you convince me that you are not so." OH I WANT TO STRANGLE HIM. Yes, Mister Oculus's eye being slashed would harm all the gavels as well, but at least Zach would be alive! The Blitz let out a cruel cackle, looking at Mister Oculus, then me, "How touching, but this is the divine contest, there is no room for romance." 'He then looked at me, while walking over to Zach, "'Let me show you what atachments do to you in this game, Iris." He began to warp Zach's face as he screamed in agony, but Seaderus wouldn't have it. He began attacking The Blitz, and healed Zach. Eventually, he put a blue force field around all of us ...except The Blitz and Mister Oculus. In a fit of rage, The Blitz slashed Mister Oculus's eye, unintentionally accepting his offer. Mister Oculus screamed, and it sounded as if all manner of beast were screaming at once, and Zach and I crumpled to the ground in pain. Zach clutched his chest where his eye tattoo was, and I tried to reach for Mister Oculus. Mister Oculus remained standing, however, and after Shadow attacked the Blitz, said, "You are done, Blitz. The law has been satisfied. Now go." He then collapsed, and ran up to catch him. The Blitz was enraged, and yelled in agony, "This isn't over Eye! Aliances are changeing! The Endgame is coming!! You, your girl-friend, your cultists will fall!" He then dissapeared in a flash of light. I had enough strength to quickly make a new dome, with Mister Oculus commenting I was getting better at it. I played him in one of the beds, while Zach picked his. "Iris?" Mister Oculus muttered, his voice raspy. I turned, "Yes?" "Don't leave." "Of course, sir" I held his hand and laid down next to him, "That's one thing you don't have to worry about." Category:Blog posts Category:Eye for an eye